fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
HinataUzo9
HinataUzo9 '''is one of the oldest fanimators currently known and would like you to know that. Due to unknown reasons her youtube account of HinataUzo9 was suspended, and she rejoined as '''HinaClaw, bringing along with the new name plenty of changes to her account name. This also can be considered the result of growing up a little since the beginning of her animating hobby in late 2017. As of 2010, HinataUzo9 discontinued her first fanime, Element Girls Z-Reborn Saga, in order to persue "older" ideas. Her temporary fanime was codenamed The Persephone Project, which was replaced by Card Players, ''which is the revised version of its original name, ''Melancholy's Child. Hina's personality is determined to be friendly, caring, and usually predictable. She is caring and protective of her friends, but she lacks the ability to understand that people care back. This results in an informal doubt of herself from time to time. In the year or so before the account HinataUzo9 was suspended from Youtube, Hina got into an argument with a group of friends in an RP on Fanime World. This incident arguably was the thing that converted the original HinataUzo9 into was has become HinaClaw. From the source of DevaintArt, and recent activities, it is implied that Hina will never forgiven and forget it, but she is still being emotionally different. These signs include a tendency to/say do things off of impulses that may or may not be good, act shy, or even becoming paranoid and depressed. From DeviantArt, though, Hina has said she is slowly edging out of these. HinataUzo9's known to be moreso a writer than an animator in recent years. Though the subjects of her books are usually secretive, there are some that are featured on her dA. She has also dabbled in poetry, including the following sentence, which she commonly uses to describe herself. Whoever you think I am, I probably is "The meaning is whatever you think it should be." *The original 'Animation Studio' of HinataUzo9 was called TS INC. or Twilight Studios Inc. This was changed to YE inc. or Yellow Eye Inc. The symbol of YE is a yellow eye with buttlerfly wings. *Hina is part of a joke that she's been around a long time,she is aged at 1000+ And will make odd jokes about 'twenty years ago'. *'''In the Court '''is the comedy/drama manga HinataUzo9 creates and posts to DeviantArt. The main characters are some of her best friends from the fanime community along with real life. Persona The persona of HinataUzo9 was nicknamed 'Hinata' a few months into first joining Youtube. However the persona of 'Hinata' wasn't actually created until the better of a year later. The original HinataUzo9 was represented by different anime-style pictures taken randomly from Google Images of girls with typically black hair and dark clothing. The first actual persona 'Hinata' was depicted as a young girl with tan skin, brown hair, and large brown eyes. She wore a black hat hiding a pair of cat ears, red scarf (paying homage to Gundam 00's Setsuna F. Seieii), a sleeveless pale yellow dress, blue pants, and brown boots. Hinata also carried an oversized spoon strapped to her back. This was her 'weapon of choice'. After her short disappearance in early 2009, Hinata returned, though the nickname was shortened to 'Hina', which is the name she goes by to this day. A temporary persona of Hina had worn a white turtleneck and black pants, along with wearing her hair long and glasses. This was also when purple eyes were used instead of brown. Starting 2010, HinataUzo9 began using a new persona that returns to the first Hinata. This persona has long brown hair, and purple eyes. Her outfit includes the original pale yellow dress, except its been altered with a turtleneck and a moon cutout near the chest. The blue pants and brown boots have stayed constant. Also, this older Hina is wearing a green hat, along with black cat ears and a white tail. Another change is the switch of her weapon choice to a tazer and a 'protective shotgun'. *The spelling of the nickname changes constantly between Hina and Hinna. Category:Fanimator